This Clock Never Seemed so Alive
by houdinicat3
Summary: A songfic I know it's crazy! about Phil realizing his feelings for Keely right before their Sophmore Social. Rating might go up slightly.
1. Stupid Puberty!

This Clock Never Seemed So Alive

by houdinicat3

A/N- I know I know, I shouldn't be writing a new story because A) I have this problem with starting a story and then forgetting about it and then remembering about it and getting writer's block and then forgetting and then just never finishing and B) i'm a total hypocrite because i yell at people for making new fics without finishing their other one first. Well this is different because I won't forget about it because it's a song fic and the second part ...i'll just get over it! I know, me doing a song fic! But it'll work because I love this song. If your not a fan of it then you wouldn't know what song I'm talking about from the title. The song is "You and Me" by Lifehouse. I would have named this that name but someone already used it. It's basically the same as the song except for substance. So here it is.

_what day is it _

_ and in what month – _

_this clock never seemed so alive – _

_ I can't keep up – _

_and I can't back down – _

_I've been losing so much time –_

Hey there! It's me Phil Diffy the 22nd Century man. That's right boys and girls, I'm from 2121 but I'm stuck here in 2005. I'm your average 15 year old except I'm not supposed to be born for about another 100 years.

_15… there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15… there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

(A/N- sorry I just thought of the hundred years until he's born so I had to add that. I was going to make him 16 in this but it didn't fit as well)

I'm talking to Keely my best friend in any century online

PhilD: soo...

KeelyT: sew buttons

PhilD: huh?

KeelyT: sorry it's an expression

KeelyT: I'm just really bored

PhilD: me too

KeelyT: there's nothing to do now. it's too blah outside

PhilD: yea blah

_cause it's you and me and all of the people – _

_with nothing to do – _

_nothing to lose –_

PhilD: well we should be paying attention. it is computer class

KeelyT: well yea there's that but do u really think that ur gonna learn anything. u know more about computers than the teacher

PhilD: true

Keely and I are in computer class but she's right. For me, this class is out of date by 100 years or so.

PhilD: but u don't have computer skills from 2121. u should pay attention. i don't want u to fail

KeelyT: fine :'(

KeelyT: ; )

Instead of paying attention to the teacher, I decided to observe...other things. For some reason I keep looking towards Keely. Her computer is across the room.

_and it's you and me and all of the people – _

_ and I don't know why – _

_ I can't keep my eyes off of you –_

Things have been different aroud Keely lately. It's weird but peaceful. When I'm around her I feel as if everything is perfect and nothing could go wrong. I can't tell her that though because she'd think that I'm in love with her...Am I in love with her?

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me  
Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

Ok now I have no clue what's going on. Stupid puberty...it hits you in any century.Ugh!

"Mr. Diffy!"

"What? Where's the fire?" I said being brought back to Earth. Mr. Hackett was talking to me.

"Would you like to tell us what I just said?" He said walking up to me.

"Um...something about computers?" I said with a shy smile on my face.

"Hardy har har Diffy. I was saying that you all have to finish your presentations by next Friday." He then turned around and went back to his teaching.

KeelyT: What was that about, Phil?

PhilD: nothing I'm just bored so I was zoning out

KeelyT: right...

KeelyT: so why r u drooling? were u thinking about...someone?

Oh yes of course...I was thinking about how I might be in love with you...No big. NOT!

PhilD: No

PhilD: wait...i was drooling?

KeelyT: uh...yea. it actually looks sort of gross

KeelyT: ; )

I imediately wiped off my mouth. Keely saw and held in a giggle.

KeelyT: I was just kidding

KeelyT: ;)

PhilD: right...

Just then the bell rang.

"Remember to finish your presentations for Friday." Hackett called as we raced out of the class room.

"OMG! Phil, look! They're gonna have a sophmore social!" Keely exclaimed suddenly stopping short in front of a poster making me crash into her because I wasn't paying attention.

"Um...yay?" I said with slight enthusiasim.

"The only formal dance that they have is the Jr/Sr prom. This year we finally get to go."

"Aren't you allowed to go to the prom if your date is in their Jr. or Sr. year?"

"Well yea but no one's ever asked me." Keely said looking at her feet.

"Don't worry about it,Keel. I'm sure someone will ask you to the sophmore social."

"Yea, but it won't be you." Keely said under her breath.

"What was that?" I said giving her a curious look.

"Nothing." She said walking ahead of me to her locker. Oh yea, Keel. That threw me off. NOT! Now I'm just confused. Ugh! Stupid puberty!

* * *

A/N- mega short chap I know but I just wanted to take it slow and see if anyone wants to read this. 


	2. AN

- A/N-

Ok sorry that I'm taking so long. I have been swamped with school work lately and I have been having a bad few weeks. Both my only remaining grandmother and my dog have been very sick lately and they both passed away in their sleep on 1/27/06. It has been a very tough time and it's been hard to concentrate on schoolwork let alone my pleasure writing. Today we went through her apartment sorting through papers and choosing how her three children (my mom, my aunt, and my uncle) would divide her things since my grandfather passed away almost 15 years ago. My mom and aunt and uncle let me take a book that was hers that has several classic poems, short stories, etc. that my grandmother won in a speech contest in school when she was about my age. I think that this book will inspire me to write again. Please give me time but I promise that I have not forgotten this story. Thank you for your patience.

-houdinicat3

RIP

Nana (G.Y.E.) and Merlyn


End file.
